<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Sorry, Are You Sure- by be_dazzled06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785511">I'm Sorry, Are You Sure-</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_dazzled06/pseuds/be_dazzled06'>be_dazzled06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Invincible Armada [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, SasuSaku - Freeform, triple s family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_dazzled06/pseuds/be_dazzled06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One late afternoon, when Sasuke comes home from his long missions, he is greeted by his wife with something special.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Sarada, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sarada &amp; Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Invincible Armada [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SASUSAKU, Sasuke Uchiha</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Sorry, Are You Sure-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first SasuSaku!!!! Please be kind to me. hehe. Requested by anonymous from tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>#11 when one stops the kiss to whisper "I'm sorry, are you sure you-" and they answer by kissing them more</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>"I'm home." Sasuke announced into a deserted living room and shut the main door behind him. He unwrapped himself of his black cloak and walked deeper into the house to look for a shock of pink hair or one as dark as his he equally missed.</p><p>"Sasuke-kun!" Green eyes met his dark ones as he was walking into the kitchen where he was sure he would find his wife. "Welcome back, Sasuke-kun."</p><p>Sakura walked up to Sasuke wearing a smile that reached her eyes, both hands, he noticed, kept behind her. He returned her greeting with equal warmth. In the past few years that he was bound in marriage with Sakura, Sasuke has finally learned to muster his own smile – one that reached his charcoal eyes. His feet moved closer towards her, having a mind of their own, bearing the other lesson he learned being a married man – that a travelling husband must give his wife a kiss upon his return. Sasuke hesitated for a moment; his skill as a Supporting Kage urging him to clear the room of innocent eyes that might be wandering around. That's when he saw the cloud coming from the pot on top of the stove.</p><p>"You're making something?"</p><p>The moment his mind comprehended, his stomach started to grumble. It was only then that Sasuke realized he was so in a hurry to come home that he had forgotten to feed himself.</p><p>"Yes." The chirp in Sakura's voice earlier was now gone. "Go rest for a while in the living room. I know you are tired, Sasuke-kun."</p><p>Sasuke noticed the change in her features – her shoulders slumped and her bright expression dulled.</p><p>Oh, she must be disappointed, he thought. But Sasuke could only allow himself be guided by his wife back into the living room, nudging him at the back with one hand, while he noticed she still kept the other hand behind her, quite suspiciously, if he might add. He finally sat on the couch, as his wife instructed, and waited for something special she promised for his return.</p><p>"It won't take long, Sasuke-kun." She informed him, glancing at the wall clock to check the time. "Sarada should be home soon."</p><p>She quickly turned around away from him and Sasuke was now certain his wife was hiding something. He caught her free hand as she motioned to walk back into their kitchen, pulling her back with a force that threw her off balance.</p><p>"What do you have there in your hand, Sakura?"</p><p>
  <em>And landed on his lap.</em>
</p><p>Sasuke quickly noticed the sudden change in Sakura: failing to meet his eyes and burning red at their intimate position.</p><p>"N-nothing, Sasuke-kun." She lied, hiding away from him whatever it was she was trying so hard for Sasuke not to find.</p><p>Sasuke scoffed at his wife forgetting that, just like her, he was a ninja too. In a blur of movement, Sasuke was now in possession of a very familiar soft-bounded book. His eyes rounded in shock, confirming the title – Make-Out Tactics. His mind has yet to wrap itself around the idea when his wife snatched the book from his grasp and lied through her teeth.</p><p>"I-I… I confiscated it. The boys… they…" Sasuke pretended to be listening, watching his wife stutter for an excuse. Truth be told, it didn't matter to him whether it was true or not. It shouldn't. They were both adults, now. "Well, the boys… they…"</p><p>Sakura kept glancing at him – embarrassed and equally guilty. But Sasuke's eyes never held any judgment, especially, not against Sakura. Never against Sakura. Suddenly, getting lost into his dusky eyes, Sakura realized that it had been awhile since she stared into his deep dark eyes. Once he held her gaze, the Uchiha couple fell into that magical trance, that hypnotic spell where nothing and no one else mattered around them – just Sasuke and Sakura.</p><p>And when her gaze drifted down his lips, it occurred to Sakura, it had been a while since she last touched him.</p><p>Sakura cupped Sasuke's face, leaned in and claimed the lips she now desperately missed. The kiss tasted the same: his lips as soft and the first touch as warm as the summer that he had stayed at home longer than usual. The way he made her feel when he returns those kisses, it never changed.</p><p>Their kisses always started slow, as if they were trying to reorient themselves of each other. Sasuke was always cautious, always considerate about Sakura's feelings, afraid that he might do something she wasn't comfortable with. Worse, he was afraid he would do something to hurt her. Through the years that they both accustomed themselves with each other, to the point that when he was alone in his travels, when the sun sets and he closes his eyes, he could see her – his wife, his Sakura – and remember every single intimate detail of her body – the ones only he was allowed to see. Even after then, he still had those reservations, he still had those fears holding him back until his heart reminds him that this was Sakura, his wife, and the restraints that held him back from fully loving Sakura broke in one full swoop.</p><p>Sasuke parted his mouth beneath Sakura's and pushed his tongue between her lips. She moaned against his lips and made that little muffled sound he loved when his own tongue touched hers. Because Sasuke also took a page or two out of that book.</p><p>His wife tasted the same – sweet and minty and a tinge of something that was only Sakura – <em>his Sakura</em>. As their kiss turned more urgent, Sasuke started to feel the familiar heat that would propel their passion into something he wouldn't be able to control. With the way his wife was responding to him, Sasuke knew she wouldn't be able to control herself either. He sought her hand, the one caressing his face with so much tenderness, clutching it in his and, mustering all the self-control he had to pull away from the searing kiss, he asked, "I'm sorry, are you sure you–"</p><p>But her jade eyes were already clouded by the lust she had been deprived of for those days that he was gone and with that wanting look on her face, Sasuke knew, his wife was past the point of no return.</p><p>Sakura shoved him against the back of the couch, shifting in her position to straddle him between her legs and kiss her husband fully and hungrily in the mouth. Sasuke allowed her to take the lead but it didn't mean that the husband had no more tricks up his sleeve. He wanted to make her feel good the way she made him feel good. And Sasuke knew exactly how. He brushed his knuckles against the exposed skin of her stomach and his wife could only take an inward breath from the sensation of his electric touch. She always liked that – his skin teasing her heated flesh. Sasuke continued, grazing his fingertips up to her abdomen and stopped at the bottom of her bra. Sakura reflexively pushed herself up against Sasuke, pushing against his touch.</p><p>"S-Sasuke-kun…"</p><p>He flattened his hand and pushed it up under the cup of her bra, warming up her naked breast. Sakura gasped, mouth slightly parted while her husband continued biting on her lower lip and kneading on her left breast. Hot skin to hot skin, his brazen actions set her body on fire.</p><p>And then, a familiar voice travelled into the room, "I'm home!" and startled Sasuke into jumping off the couch too quickly, dropping his wife on the floor and hitting her head on the table.</p><p>"S-S-Sarada!"</p><p>"Oh?" Her dark eyes, the same as those round orbs staring stupefied at her. She beamed at her father, greeting him with the warmest smile. "Papa, you're back!"</p><p>Her feet started to move towards him when Sakura popped up under the table.</p><p>"What's with you, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura was visibly irritated, massaging the back of her head as he glared at her husband, whose face was twisted in an unreadable expression.</p><p>"Mama?"</p><p>Sakura shuddered, recognizing the small voice. She turned around to confirm that Sarada's class had ended.</p><p>"S-Sarada!?"</p><p>"What were you doing under the table, Mama?" The young Uchiha inquired, throwing her parents a very suspicious look.</p><p>Sakura glanced at her husband, whose face turned white and then into a deep shade of red. So, no help from there.</p><p>"I-I was… I was just," Sakura crouched down on the floor, pretending to, "looking for something. I dropped it earlier." She just wished her daughter would buy this little lie.</p><p>"You mean this?"</p><p>Sakura poked her head above the coffee table to find her little Uchiha dangling the obscene book she threw on the floor earlier in Sarada's hand. Sakura raced across the room and snatched the forbidden book from her daughter, hiding it again behind her, which was useless considering the little Uchiha had probably seen the title already.</p><p>"I'll go check on my–Ah! It's burning!" In a split second, Sakura disappeared into the kitchen where the burnt smell was coming from, leaving her husband to deal with the aftermath of one late afternoon of passion.</p><p>
  <em>Saved by the burning smell.</em>
</p><p>Now, Sasuke… he needed to find his own escape from the questioning eyes of his little peanut.</p><p>"I-I… I should help Sakura."</p><p>Both parents escaped into the kitchen. The cowards.</p><p>"What's up with them?" Sarada asked particularly no one and chalked their odd behavior up to them just being weird parents.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was just trying to write a kissing scene and it ended up in a make-out sesh. That's SasuSaku for you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>